Unterstützen
by Mrs. Gomez
Summary: "Vous êtes responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé" Antoine Saint-Exuperý
1. First Chapter

Adentrou o cômodo quente jogando o converse do lado da porta de madeira suspirando com a tensão nos músculos. O clima estava pesado e podia sentir aquilo no ar, principalmente sobre a mesa. Observou as fotos espalhadas, processos, os celulares indicando a bateria fraca, o telefone fora do gancho, as canetas jogadas no chão e o lápis quebrado sob a cadeira. Deixou os pés lhe guiarem em direção ao corredor até o ralhar indicar a posição certa do pequeno furacão que havia passado ali.

"Mas que inferno!"

Os pés agora conduzidos pelo barulho a levaram até a porta da cozinha onde se escorou na porta observando a latina se apoiar na bancada americana com as mãos sobre o rosto. A cabeça ficou pensa por um fio suspirando pesadamente enquanto as mão passavam pelos cabelos negros as deixando cair sobre a camiseta preta do AC/DC se despindo enquanto ia em direção a porta à sua direita. A loira seguiu a sutileza com que o corpo moreno se mexia na minha frente parando novamente para olhar sobre costas nuas, onde a camiseta banhada em chá limpava algumas gotas do abdômen. Em um movimento rápido, arremessou a camiseta no cesto e se apoiou na máquina deixando a cabeça ceder o peso dos pensamentos para frente enquanto os dedos alcançavam a nuca alva puxando alguns fios.

"_Un bonbon pour vos pensées, petit¹"_ Sussurrou a loira caminhando até o corpo bonito já afastando suas mãos da nuca para iniciar uma massagem nas costas.

Soprou o ar relaxando as costas. As mãos da mais nova seguiram no sinal verde dançando em movimento circulares por toda a extensão da coluna da morena desfazendo os nós presentes ali. Aprumou o corpo ao dela levando as mãos até os braços, à medida que a massagem virava carinho. Um fungar chegou aos seus ouvidos e a coluna rente a sua tremeu. Depositou um beijo na depressão atrás de sua orelha esperando sua reação. Não queria atacar a Gomez no modo descontrolado. A mais velha cedeu as lágrimas agarrando a mais baixa pela cintura como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E talvez fosse. Demi afagou o cabelo cheiroso depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Vamos consertar isso, pequena"

– x –

Desligou o fogo derramando a água sobre o recipiente enquanto mexia o sache de chá dando cheiro e cor ao líquido até então transparente. Usou as costas contra a porta semi fechada colocando as canecas no criado mudo. Passou as mãos nas costas retas da latina chamando sua atenção. Entregou o recipiente com o líquido cheiroso para a morena e um silêncio desconfortável instalou-se entre ambas.

Enquanto ainda apreciava a bebida quente, notou o súbito surto orgulhoso da Gomez na sua frente, fazendo qualquer coisa que desviasse sua atenção do que a atormentava, e permaneceu em silêncio por segundos aguardando que ela se acalmasse.

"Lena, vamos conversar"

"Não tenho tempo agora, preciso fazer um telefonema, depois arrumar os papeis da próxima reunião com a companhia que estão espalhados na mesa, colocar ração para Baylor…" Selena enumerava as tarefas com os dedos até ser interrompida.

"Selena, para!" A explosão da Lovato na tentativa de chamar a atenção, calou a mais velha. "Você está se sobrecarregando novamente e isso está me enlouquecendo porque além de ficar inacessível age como se eu não estivesse aqui."

E o silêncio travava uma briga feia de olhares.

No intervalo de tempo entre o temperamento se render e os olhos castanhos inudarem, Demi só teve tempo de segurá-la. Abraçou a mais alta transmitindo toda sua segurança e proteção que julgou ser o suficiente para cessar as lágrimas. O peito descia e subia freneticamente e a mão que estava em sua cintura e apertava a carne com cada vez mais força veio junto a uma súplica.

"Promete que não vai me deixar."

"Está tudo bem, meu amor."

"Eu não quero te afastar de mim, eu não posso te ter longe de mim. Se você também me deixar eu… Eu…" Selena levantou o rosto encarando os castanhos preocupados da Lovato e deixou a frase morrer.

"Shhhh… Para com isso, eu não vou te deixar. Eu prometo que não. Se acalma."

"Me desculpa por ser prepotente e explosiva… Eu não estou conseguindo lidar com isso."

"Para de se culpar, meu amor. Eu já te disse que vamos consertar isso. Ele foi um

irresponsável, mas não adianta se descontrolar. Sua mãe precisa de você agora, e eu estou aqui quando você não pude ser forte o tempo inteiro…"

"Demi ele não podia ter feito o que fez! Ele a traiu, você consegue entender isso?!" A indignação na face da morena era visível tanto quanto a raiva. "E o pior de tudo não é a dor que eu imagino que minha mãe está sentindo mas sim ao ponto que ele chegou e aonde ele se enfiou com uma criança de 2 anos! Eu não tenho nenhuma pista! Quando eu vou ver Scarlett novamente?" A menção do nome da menina fez os lábios tremerem e as pernas da Gomez fraquejarem. "E isso tudo você sabe por que? Porque ele tinha que mentir. Mentiu a vida toda! Todo esse tempo… Traiu minha mãe. E além de tudo tiveram uma criança que é fruto de amor que existiu apenas da parte dela. Brian me decepcionou muito e tudo o que eu quero são noticias. Noticias da minha menina!"

"Vamos continuar procurando. Você tem aqueles papeis perdidos com números diferentes. Temos ótimos detetives atrás dos dois. Continuaremos procurando. Mas por hoje chega, pequena."

"O foco dos meus problemas não é o que a mente dele faz e sim onde minha pequena está! Eu quero noticias dela, eu preciso saber onde ela está!" A Gomez se soltou dos meus braços quebrando a segunda porcelana da noite contra a parede do quarto.

"Mantenha calma, Lena!" A Lovato segurava os braços da mais velha tentando-a impedir de quebrar algo mesmo sabendo que a próxima coisa a ser quebrado fosse ela. "E eu estou lhe dizendo que vamos encontrar. Eles devem estar mais perto do que esperamos. Embora ele tenha sido um ignorante, jamais machucaria Scar."

Os olhos da mais velha encontraram os de Demi esperançosos para que cedesse pelo menos esta noite. Talvez estivesse certa, talvez eles estivessem próximos e conseguisse provar de algum modo, com a ajuda da mãe, a inconsequência do padrasto alcoólatra. A ideia de algo poderia ter acontecido a irmã mais nova assombrava a mente da latina. Sonhou com isso a vida toda. E quando finalmente tivera a oportunidade de ter alguém para ensinar as coisas, proteger dos estalos de pescoço, brincar com as bonecas que planejara lhe dar nos aniversários, a mentira falou mais alto. E essa mesma mentira levou o que era, até então, seu bem mais precioso pra longe de si. O medo de que algo possa acontecer a menina lhe assombrava profundamente. Deveria tê-la protegido e duvidava do perdão por tê-la deixado sozinha com aquele maluco.

Suspirou derrotada pelo cansaço e levou os dedos às têmporas, massageando-as. Seu corpo foi levantado pela loira sem cerimônia e foi descansado sobre a cama de casal enquanto as luzes eram desligadas. Sentindo o lado esquerdo ser ocupado pelo corpo cheiroso e agarrou a camiseta velha de alguma banda de rock antiga se permitindo descansar pelo menos por hoje. Inspirou o cheiro gostoso que emanava do corpo extremamente convidativo deixando aquilo tomar conta da sua mente como um sonífero. Beijou o pescoço enquanto os braços fortes lhe envolviam.

"Vai dar tudo certo, pequena. Eu estou aqui. Boa noite."

– x –

"Lena? Acorde, Lena! Está tudo bem"

As pálpebras fechadas pareciam estar brigando sendo pressionadas uma contra a outra. O suor escorria no corpo da latina que se contorcia do lado direito da cama. Demi passou a mão pelo rosto da morena secando as gostas enquanto chamava ser nome na tentativa de despertá-la do pesadelo.

"Selena, foi só um pesadelo! Selena, acorde!"

Com relutância, abriu os olhos encontrando os castanhos a sua frente transbordando preocupação. A respiração forte era denunciada pelo peito que subia e descia rapidamente. Sentou-se na cama agarrando o corpo da mais nova que afagava seus cabelos esperando que ela começasse a contar.

"Eu odeio pesadelos. Principalmente quando você tentar sair da minha vida."

"Como se eu pudesse viver alguns minutos longe de você" Disse enquanto beijava carinhosamente o ombro descoberto de Selena.

"Eu sou muito explosiva, como você me aguenta?" Afastou os corpos mais calma enquanto a lua criava a silhueta da loira na parede a sua frente.

"Não foi por causa disso que eu havia me apaixonado por você?" Um sorriso iluminou os lábios da mais velha.

"Você se apaixonou por mim porque eu era muito difícil. Mas confesso que se você não desse o primeiro passo, eu não o faria." O desdém era nítido na fala da morena.

"O primeiro passo? Eu caminhei quilômetros atrás de você e você só faltou me afogar no mar. Eu era a mais desejada daquela areia e só tinha olhos pra latina perfeita." Arqueou a sobrancelha divertida enquanto a Gomez lhe olhava indignada.

"Você é muito convencida" Um soco carinhoso acertou o braço da loira arrancando a gargalhada que acelerava o coração de Selena.

"E foi exatamente por isso que você se apaixonou por mim."

Ao colar as testas, restou para a mais velha aprumar o corpo e selar os lábios nos da mais nova. Demi puxou a mais alta para seu colo imprensando os corpos e levando as mãos para cintura. Selena tinha os dedos perdidos na cachoeira loira enquanto cinco dos dez dedos faziam uma carícia gostosa na nuca. O beijo que começara calmo tornou-se pura exploração. Embora não fosse carne nova para nenhuma das duas, as línguas tocavam o céu da boca de uma ora de outra. A exigência vinha em puro deleite. O ventre de Selena revirou ao sentir os dedos de pianista da loira brincarem com os quadradinhos de seu abdômen. Sugou o lábio da Lovato encostando os narizes novamente enquanto as mãos apertavam os ombros fortes.

"Melhor?" Resfolegou.

"Um pouco. Você está comigo, então eu estou bem."

"Esse seu temperamento é extremamente sensual. É mais uma razão pela qual me apaixonei por você." Soprou as palavras sensuais na face da mais velha retomando o ar que saíra dos pulmões.

"Sensual? Isso porque você ainda não teve a oportunidade de se colocar no meu lugar e beijar essa covinha." Sussurrou tocando o pequeno buraco no meio do queixo com os lábios. "Isso sim é sensual"

Os lábios subiram pela linha do maxilar ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos acariciavam a pele debaixo da camiseta parando sob o busto. O caminho que os beijos traçaram do maxilar até a orelha descendo para o pescoço estavam levando a loira à loucura. Estava na hora de por fim naquela tortura e hoje quem mandaria seria ela.

Atacou com cada vez mais fome a boca rosada da mais velha à medida que sentia o movimento sobre sua bacia, ambas ansiando por mais contato. As mãos da Lovato reagiram ao movimento apertando a carne na base da bunda. O gemido abafado pelo dançar das línguas denunciava a força com que se agarravam. As unhas rasgando a pele da nuca da mais nova. Demi não pediu permissão e nem usou carinho pra retirar a camiseta do corpo da morena. Num movimento rápido, jogou-a na cama pairando sobre o corpo definido deixando os olhos caírem para os seios fartos. Passou a língua nos lábios e trocou a rota indo direto para o pescoço cheiroso. Ocupou-se por ali depositando beijos parando apenas pra retirar a própria camiseta ao ver que Selena travava uma briga feia para arrancá-la do corpo. As mãos passeavam pelas laterais definidas do corpo bonito enquanto a baixinha abocanhava a orelha da mais velha. As costas pálidas arderam com as unhas rasgando sua pele assim que soltou a peça íntima de cor clara.

Os centros pulsantes já gritavam e os seios da latina imploravam pelas mãos que percorriam agora suas coxas. Gruniu frustrada quando a mais nova ameaçou retirar seu short e voltou a mão para uma região mais acima. Um das mãos acariciava um dos gêmeos perfeitos e a boca se dirigia ao outro não querendo o negligenciar. Os dedos brincavam com um dos mamilos enrijecidos enquanto o ventre da Gomez se revirava ao sentir os ataques da língua lasciva no ponto fraco.

Rendeu-se ao beijo desesperado enquanto sentia as mãos da morena passearem por seu corpo soltando o soutien. Selena inverteu as posições subindo na barriga da loira com movimentos torturantes por cima do short enquanto se ocupava com as mãos na barriga. Desceu os lábios para o lóbulo abocanhando sem sutileza nenhuma sentindo o gemido tremer no seu ouvido. A cabeça, que se refugiava no no pescoço pálido, desceu o olhar para admirar os seios bonitos e partiu sem cerimônia para um dos gêmeos beijando-o brevemente. Os gemidos rebatiam nas paredes do quarto e aquilo excitava Selena. As mãos agora apertavam cada parte da pele alva. As coxas, os seios, a barriga… Desceu com as mesmas até o short arrancando do corpo da loira.

Demi inverteu o jogo novamente ficando por cima. Levou os dedos carinhosos até o short retirando-o junto com a renda preta já molhada das coxas da latina. Guiada pelas mãos de Selena puxando-lhe os cabelos, levou a boca até o umbigo deixando uma mordida carinhosa enquanto descia com as unhas arranhando a coxa da mais velha. Procurou os olhos de Selena que se encontravam fechados enquanto as unhas estavam cravadas nas costas da Lovato. Traçou uma linha da barriga até a coxa direita sentindo o cheiro que emanava do corpo bonito. Só ele já a excitava.

Um gemido tremeu descompassado na boca da Gomez ao sentir um dedo deslizar pra dentro de si. Demi lhe beijou o pescoço ao introduzir o segundo e no terceiro a latina já se implorava por mais movimentos enquanto pressiona os dedos da mais nova. Selena empurrava o quadril na direção oposta ao movimento dos dedos da loira em um rebolado ousado. Mais alguns gemidos e frases sem nexo escaparam da boca da morena e Demi não pode conter o resfolegar.

"Gostosa."

Abocanhou o lóbulo de Selena traçando uma nova trilha até o ponto de pulso chupando-o demoradamente. A Gomez arqueava as costas em busca de mais contato com os lábios que se mudaram para os seios enquanto as mãos livres massageavam qualquer pedaço de carne descoberta. A latina controlava os movimentos sentindo o ventre pegar fogo. As unhas sempre cravadas nas costas ou nos ombros da loira enquanto os gemidos eram mais excitantes, mais altos, mais rápidos.

A cada estocada e o fogo queimava o cada vez mais o ventre. O grito fino explodiu na garganta enquanto o corpo desfalecido da Gomez se relaxava em pequenos tremeliques. Sentiu os dedos abandonarem em seu centro já se agarrando ao corpo da Lovato que emanava um cheiro exótico.

"Céus, você é surpreendente!" Conseguiu balbuciar permanecendo de olhos fechados.

"Você é a extraordinária." Disse mais controlada que a Gomez depositando um beijo nos lábios entreabertos.

"Eu não posso te perder, nunca."

"_Vous ne serez jamais me perdre parce que je ne pense pas qu'il y est un moyen je peux vivre sans toi. Je t'aime, petit²"_ Disse para que você audível apenas para ela. A sensação que penetrou o coração da latina foi indescritível. Como se alguma acendesse uma esperança. Uma chama jamais apagada.

"Eu fico sem expressão quando você fala francês comigo."

"_Voglio essere il tuo Romeo, se sei la mia Giulietta_.³"

""Esqueci-me do que tinha a dizer"" A latina começou a frase do romance preferido das duas. Perderam horas recitando as frases de Shakespeare uma para outra numa maneira de melhor dominar a felicidade latente no coração.

""Deixa que eu fique parado aqui, até que te recordes""

""Esquecê-lo-ia, só para que sempre ficasses aí parado, recordando-me de como adoro tua companhia.""

Bicou-lhe os lábios se acomodando ao peito da Lovato sentindo a calma lhe atingir como uma bala. O amor não se vê com os olhos e sim com o coração. E o podia sentir. Com o seu apoio, seu pilar, seu alicerce. Talvez, a mulher da sua vida. Então, não tinha mais dúvida enquanto a vida. Enquanto tivesse a Romeu, jamais cairia.

**Obs:.** Eu quis colocar as traduções no texto mas não sabia como vocês iam preferir então indiquei na história para que vocês pudessem acompanhar o significado abaixo:

¹ "Um doce por seus pensamentos, pequena"

² "Você nunca vai me perder, porque eu não acho que há alguma maneira eu posso viver sem você. Eu te amo, pequena"

³ "Eu quero ser seu Romeu, se você for minha Julieta"


	2. Second Chapter

"Já vai!" Gritou dos fundos ou escutar a campainha soar 3 vezes. "Que dedo nervoso, Senhor. Já vou, um minuto!" As roupas jogadas no cesto foram recolhidas enquanto tentava se livrar do cão passando por seus pés lhe provocando cócegas vez ou outra quando o rabo batia em suas panturrilhas. "Baylor, pare quieto!" Os tênis velhos da companheira foram repousados em cima do muro onde batia a luz do sol para secarem enquanto corria para a casa ao ouvir a campainha soar novamente.

A porta dos fundos foi aberta e Selena entrou na casa novamente com Baylor em seu encalço lhe fazendo rir. Jogou o objeto redondo pelo corredor assentindo os passos pesados e a respiração forte do animal ecoar pelo ambiente. Terminado as tarefas, foi-se em direção a porta de folha dupla girando a chave rapidamente ao som da campainha estridente. Foi difícil se manter inerte ao perceber os lábios finos sem expressão a sua frente. Os olhos protegidos pelo óculo de sol e as mãos brigando nervosas. A pele mais pálida do que o comum não vinha protegida de nenhuma maquiagem e a silhueta parecia mais magra, o que deixava explícito a má alimentação e os poucos cuidados com o corpo. Faziam algumas semanas que a mesma não aparecia por ali após retirar alguns dias para correr atrás das coisas do sequestro da filha mais nova. Selena se permitiu sorrir com preocupação enquanto a mulher a sua frente desfaleceu em seus braços soltando o choro abafado em seu pescoço e deixava as lágrimas correrem molhando a camiseta de banda surrada.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos encontrar ela. Eu prometo pra você que nós vamos, mãe."

Tentara confortar a mulher com palavras que não selavam promessas nem a própria mente. Mas tinha que ser forte. Por elas duas.

– x –

Sorveu o líquido dentro da xícara de porcelana observando a mulher na sua frente divagando pelo ambiente. O único som presente era das xícaras sendo repousadas na mesa. Selena se encontrava nervosa brincando com as pontas das unhas tomando coragem para falar algo que fosse plausível para o momento, mas as palavras não confortavam nem sua própria mente. Repousou sua mão sobre a de sua mãe chamando a atenção dela. O próprio mundo pareceu desabar naquele momento ao encarar os olhos vermelhos e cansados.

"Alguma novidade?"

Silêncio. As lágrimas continuavam a rolar pela face pálida da loira, que não já não encarava mais Selena, selando as dúvidas. Não haviam encontrado nenhum vestígio. Absolutamente nada.

"Mãe, olha para mim." Pousou os dedos finos na bochecha de Mandy chamando sua atenção novamente. "Já lhe disse que vamos encontrá-los. Estamos indo atrás de tudo. Eu e Demi colocamos alguns detetives atrás deles dois. Vai dar tudo certo"

A única coisa que as palavras não acalmavam era sua esperança. Estava por um fio.

"Eu sei que sim, vocês é uma menina de ouro, filha. Demi é uma pessoa incrível… Mas embora eu tenha esperança, meu fio está por quebrar. Já se passaram duas semanas e absolutamente nada dos dois! Eu não sei mais o que fazer." Secou as próprias lágrimas deixando os olhos pousarem sobre os preocupados da filha. "Contatei seu pai. Eu não tinha mais ninguém pra correr"

"E qual foi a reação dele?" Aprumou a postura no encosto da cadeira deixando agora o olhar cair sobre o líquido escuro na xícara em suas mãos.

"Ele quer ajudar, seja mais flexível. Eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu, mas procure ente…"

"Eu entendo. Já disse que você tem que fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Embora eu o perdoe, não significa que formou cicatriz em tudo o que aconteceu no passado, ok? Aprecio a ajuda, mas não quero manter laços. Eu estou tentando seguir em frente, e espero que ele respeite isso."

"Selena ele te ama!"

"Mãe, chega! Tem algo muito mais importante pra me preocupar. Desculpa, eu não quero falar sobre isso… Eu preciso de um tempo." Fechou os olhos com força tentando não chorar por alguma lembrança besta.

"Já teve tempo demais, filha."

"Demi chegará mais tarde e para amanhã marcamos uma reunião com os detetives. Precisam de algumas pistas e tem novidade para nós. Estou esperanço…"

Mudou de assunto sem se importar com o revirar de olhos de sua mãe. O celular vibrou em cima da mesa alertando um número desconhecido. "_Deve ser Demi_" Pensou. Provavelmente esquecera-se de carregar o celular, como sempre, e estava ligando de um orelhão. Típico da baixinha. Pediu licença indo para a sala e atendeu a ligação.

"Demi?"

_"Não. Mas faça exatamente o que eu disser se quiser ela e a sua irmãzinha viva, garota."_

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo já gelado e o arrepio subiu pela espinha. As mão tremiam e os olhos estavam marejados. Permitiu subir o tom de voz por conta do desespero.

"B-Brian?" Gaguejou sem perceber. "ONDE ESTÁ SCARLETT? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? E COM DEMI?" As lágrimas escorreram e se deixou gritar o nome das garotas. Mandy se escorou na porta notando o desespero da filha que apenas levantou a mão impedindo a mãe, que já chorava descontroladamente, de se aproximar e pegar o celular de sua mão.

_"Quietinha Selena, quietinha. Já disse que podemos negociar. Eu tenho o que você quer e você tem o que eu preciso._"

"Quanto você quer?" Deixou a voz sair abafada.

_"Quero encontrar você. Perto da sua confeitaria preferida, ande duas quadras para o leste, perto daquele beco onde se encontrava a antiga mecânica do John. Não leve ninguém, não chame a polícia pois lembre-se que é só um reencontro. Coisa de pai e filha, sabe? Vou até levar Scarlett para irmos ao parque o que acha?_"

"SEU MONSTRO, NÃO OUSE TOCAR NELAS E NÃO ME CHAME DE FILHA!"

_"Se você continuar gritando comigo eu vou levar ela pra te ver sem vida, então fique calminha. Já te passei as coordenadas. Se quiser as garotas da sua vida vivas, venha sozinha, não comunique ninguém e pare de chorar. Isso tudo é muito chato, você costumava ser mais pé no chão, Selena. Até amanhã."_

E o telefone ficou mudo. Olhou para sua mãe procurando amparo, mas ela estava mais desesperada que a mesma então deixou as costas baterem na parede da sala enquanto ia lentamente de encontro ao chão não impedindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela face bonita. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Pegou o porta retrato em cima da mesa de centro de jogou contra a parede quebrando o vidro que protegia sua foto e de Demi. Um pequeno enfeite tomara o mesmo destino se espatifando ao encontrar a parede escura. O grito fino cortou sua garganta preenchendo a casa com a dor na voz da garota, o desespero era mais que evidente. Agora sim, seu fio de esperança se quebrara.

Selena apoiou-se no assento do sofá tentando se levantar e alcançar o vaso com as tulipas que Demi lhe dará no aniversário mas foi impedida por Mandy que abraçou sua cintura a impedindo de continuar destruindo tudo. Continuou gritando e se estapeando nos braços da mãe mas fora inútil então se rendeu ao choro desesperado. Mandy puxou a mesma no sofá deixando com que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu colo e desabafasse.

Os pensamentos de Selena atacando sua mente como canivetes. Scarlett e agora Demi? Ele não poderia ser capaz de tamanha atrocidade. E se ele tivesse tocado nas duas? Teria abusado de uma delas? Não, ele não seria capaz. Ou seria? Não sabia mais o que pensar. As mãos de Mandy tentavam sem sucesso silenciar o choro da filha mas mal conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. De uma coisa tinha certeza: Brian estava perto. Mais perto do que ela esperava. Pensando bem, ele poderia estar flertando para atrair Selena e derrubar ela em mais uma armadilha. Uma ideia lhe surgiu: Era melhor ligar para Demi primeiro para ter certeza.

"Selena, me escuta filha. Não chore, olhe para mim… Tente ligar para Demi! Ele poderia estar querendo mexer com sua mente, uma armadilha."

A latina mal ouvia o que a mãe dizia. Mais um grito explodiu pela garganta da morena. Mandy passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e deixou-se cantarolar alguma coisa para invadir a mente travessa da filha.

As coisas precisavam parar de piorar.

– x –

Sentiu Selena suspirar e agarrar a almofada de encontro ao peito. Havia se rendido às cantigas antigas se permitindo fechar os olhos. Mandy apoiou a cabeça da filha no assento e pegou o celular da mesma na mesa procurando pelo nome da companheira. Ao passar os olhos por "Demi" iniciou a chamada. Dois toques foram o suficiente para ser atendida. Graças à Deus.

_"Amor? Já estou indo pra casa, aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"Graças à Deus, Demi. É Mandy, mãe de Selena. Venha o mais o rápido que puder."

_"Mandy? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Me fala logo, estou preocupada."_

"É melhor você esperar ela acordar pra te contar. Venha rápido, por favor."

_"Estarei aí em alguns minutos."_ A rigidez na fala já demonstrava a preocupação da morena. Deu tempo apenas de ouvir o arrancar do motor e Demi desligou o celular.

De tudo não era tão mal, Demi estava a salvo pelo menos.

– x –

Mandy brincava com os cabelos de Selena enrolando a franja na ponta do indicador. A porta dupla fora aberta sem nenhuma sutileza e um furacão loiro entrou na sala se deparando com a mais velha deitada no sofá com os cabelos em um coque mal feito. Os olhos estavam bem vermelhos e suspirava bastante cansada. Deixou a frieza de lado e se aproximou na latina com preocupação evidente.

"Cuidado com cacos de vidro no chão."

Despertou-se da bolha que envolvia ela e a garota da sua vida com a voz de alerta. Olhou para o chão com a fotografia no chão que possuía como foco ela e a Selena dividindo um beijo. Envolta da imagem havia pedaços brancos de algum enfeite que não reconhecera e cacos de vidro transparentes. Já sabia que o dia havia sido difícil, o que a lembrava o porque odiava sair de casa sem Selena. As coisas sempre aconteciam quando ela estava fora.

Pulou os cacos de vidro e se abaixou na frente da morena passando a mão pelas bochechas rosadas.

"O que aconteceu por aqui, Mandy?"

"É melhor vocês conversarem sozinhas… Diga Selena que eu fui para casa de meu irmão Hector e assim que ela acordar peça para ela te passar o endereço e vão para lá correndo. Precisamos conversar. Cuide da minha menina, Demi. Você é uma garota de ouro."

Beijou a testa da filha de consideração e saiu fechando a porta dupla. Demi soltou a bolsa no chão perto do sofá e continuou observando a face avermelhada. Suas mãos foram de encontro com o rosto delicado afastando a franja que caía nos olhos da companheira e delineou os lábios sem expressão. Depositara um beijo singelo na testa da latina enquanto sua mão suportava o peso das costas distribuindo pelo ombro. A mão livre enlaçava as pernas torneadas aninhando Selena em seus braços.

Tomou cuidado ao entrar do corredor para o quarto depositando o peso da garota na cama por cima dos lençóis. Deu tempo apenas para retirar a camiseta social branca transparente do corpo da mais velha antes dela se virar para o lado resmugando e abraçando um travesseiro. Demetria apenas riu, jogou a camisa nos ombros e saiu do quarto para arrumar as coisas jogadas na sala com medo de Baylor acabar se machucando

.

– x –

"Selena! Calma, meu amor, ta tudo bem!" Passou a mão pelo rosto molhado da garota deitada na cama que se debatia nos seus braços. Outro pesadelo. Ainda ouviu a garota gritar seu nome algumas vezes e chamar alguém de monstro.

"Selena, acorde!" Aumentara o tom da voz enquanto secava as gotas que escorriam pelo livres pelo pescoço. "Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui".

As mãos da morena coçaram os olhos se acostumando com a iluminação e ela se permitiu soltar o sorriso mais verdadeiro de todos nos últimos meses. Abraçou a loira subindo em seu colo quase a sufocando. Demi apenas sorriu e apertou a cintura dela com uma mão enquanto a outra descia e subia pelas costas nuas. Não havia nenhuma fissura entro os corpos, podia se dizer que era apenas um corpo, como na mitologia grega, onde o homem fora criado com quatro braços, quatro pernas e duas cabeças e foram separados para que se encontrassem e se completassem.

Sentiu depois de alguns minutos o ombro direito molhado e os suspiros se abafarem no pescoço lhe causando um arrepio. Era hora de começar a falar.

"Pequena, não chora, calma… Olha para mim, me conta o que aconteceu."

O choro apenas se intensificou. Passou-se pela mente de Selena jamais ouvir aquela voz novamente. Estava feliz, mas estava com medo. Feliz por estar com ela, com medo por causa da ligação.

"Lena, olha pra mim, princesa. Por favor, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu."

Desencostou a cabeça da curva do pescoço de Demi e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. A baixinha selou seus lábios nas lágrimas insistentes e Selena buscou seus lábios com ferocidade. Saudades? Talvez. Amor? Com certeza. Mas era medo. Mordeu seu lábio inferior com certa força mesclada com desespero. A Lovato separou os lábios suspirando.

"Pronta, você já satisfez sua mente e a minha vontade, pode começar me contando o que aconteceu e porquê quebrou nossa porta retrato"

"Não vai me dizer que ficou triste né? Foi sem querer ai por favor me perdoa…"

"Selena calma, eu tava brincando babe… Pode começar a falar."

"Recebi uma ligação de um número desconhecido hoje. Era Brian."

A expressão de Demi se fechou na mesma hora. Selena brincava com as pontas das unhas pensando no que falar porém deixou o silêncio se instalar no quarto.

"O que ele queria?" A Lovato fechou as mãos em punho.

"Eu achei que fosse você antes, porque as vezes você esquece o celular e me liga de algum telefone na rua mesmo. Na hora que eu atendi e ele disse que não era você, eu entrei em desespero. Brian logo tratou de me mandar ficar calada senão ele ia tirar sua vida e a de Scarlett. Ai eu transbordei desespero e comecei a gritar com ele enquanto ele apenas me dizia algumas coordenadas. Queria negociar."

"Onde?" Uma das características da raiva de Demi era ficar monossilábica.

"Aquela confeitaria do outro lado da cidade onde eu morava com minha mãe, lembra? Que você me levava todo mês." Demi apenas assentiu. "Então, algumas quadras depois tinha a mecânica do John que fechou fazem alguns meses… Ele quer me encontrar lá."

"Você não vai."

"Sim, eu vou. Eu preciso ir!"

"Já falei que você não vai!" Demi levantou da cama exaltando a voz enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos desajeitados.

"Eu já disse que eu vou! Eu preciso ir, talvez seja só uma negociação mesmo. Se ele quiser dinheiro ok eu deu a quantia que ele quiser…"

"Selena, pare de ser ingênua! Brian não precisa de dinheiro e outra, quantas pessoas você acha que estão por trás disso? Ele não agiu sozinho, disso você pode ter certeza. Tem mais gente do que você imagina por trás disso."

"Você sabe de alguma coisa e não quer me contar?" A Gomez apenas se levantou da cama parando rente a loira.

"Antes eu soubesse de alguma coisa e pudesse resolver essa situação, né? Eu andei conversando com Cyrus e ela me assegurou que ele não está sozinho nessa. Eu estava fora de posto nesse mês inteiro mas ela me manteve informada de algumas coisas e por favor Lena, eu trabalho com isso. Você esta fazendo sua faculdade e cursos de relações internacionais e já viu de tudo o pior. Eu não quero te assustar, mas você não vai. Primeiro vamos conversar com os detetives e eu vou manter contato com Miley. Você não sai de casa hoje e nem amanhã. Entendidas?" Passou a mão pelo vinco nas sobrancelhas deixando a frieza mais explicita em cada palavra.

"É A MINHA IRMÃ! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME PRENDER AQUI!" O descontrole da Gomez era nítido quando o tom de voz se elevou e um dedo foi apontado na face da mais nova que apenas olhou com calma fechando os olhos.

"Não estou te prendendo, estou te alertando. Eu sou policial à alguns anos e eu sei bem do que eu estou falando. Vou levar você pra casa de um dos seus tios que é onde sua mãe está e…" Tentou explicar pegando as mãos trêmulas de Selena que ainda a olhava com a expressão raivosa.

"PARA, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE TA ACONTECENDO!" Soltou suas mãos das de Demi indo para outro lado do quarto passando os dedos descontrolados pelo cabelo. A mais nova apenas fechou os olhos com força massageando as têmporas ao sentir o sangue ferver.

"Selena, para de gritar comigo! Eu quero te ajudar então não se exalte!" Eu estou tentando te entender, mas você é a isca perfeita e é exatamente isso que eles querem. Você não vai. Fim. Sem discussões. Arrume algumas roupas suas que eu estarei te esperando lá na sala prendendo Baylor na coleira." Segurou Selena pelos braços chacoalhando ela tão brava quanto a mesmam que se debateu nos braços de Demi descontrolada. Soltou-se da prisão da Lovato e entrou no closet mais fria ainda já correndo a porta que separava as duas.

"Eu não vou fazer isso, eu vou me preparar pra ir lá amanhã e você não vai me impedir."

– x –

"Bay, eu não sei mais o que fazer."

Enquanto prendia a coleira no cão sentado sob a rede em que se encontrava deitada, Demi apenas acariciava a face pacífica do animal. Baylor fora o melhor presente que já dera a alguém e também era uma ótima companhia. O cachorro apenas mantinha o olhar atento na face da loira que divagava pelo céu. Estava estrelado. Jogou as patas dianteiras em cima da barriga de Demi que apenas sorriu quando a língua atacou sua face rosada.

"Você é a melhor companhia de todas, Baylor. Vamos lá buscar sua dona cabeça dura."

Entrou com Baylor pela porta dos fundos parando na sala enquanto o cão subia no sofá se acomodando. O caminho pelo corredor estava cheio de tensão. A porta do quarto estava semi-aberta pela mala no meio do caminho. Demi apenas retirou-a encontrando Selena arrumando o cabelo no espelho. Abraçou-se pela cintura e depositou um beijo singelo na nuca descoberta.

"Que bom que aceitou minha oferta de "paz"" Sorriu beijando o ombro esquerdo.

"Não aceitei por sua causa, minha mãe me ligou e eu quero ir ficar com ela um pouco" Desfez-se do abraço deixando Demi parada com um suspiro forte.

"Não importa o motivo, pelo menos desistiu dessa ideia idiota. Vou te levar pra lá e depois vou encontrar Mi para conversamos sobre algumas novas coordenadas." Trocou a camiseta de banda e pegou a jaqueta no canto do quarto indo em direção à morena.

Selena passou os dedos massageando as têmporas. O apelido estava lhe deixando apenas mais raivosa. Voltou o olhar para Demi com desdém.

"E pra isso precisa se arrumar? Precisa se arrumar pra encontrar "Mi"?"

Demetria apenas riu.

"Você não queria que eu fosse com aquela camiseta que Baylor mordeu e mostra pelo menos uma parte da minha barriga né? Para com isso, ciumenta." Puxou Selena pela cintura selando os lábios da maçã do rosto avermelhada.

"Ai Demi, me erra." O sorriso morreu nos lábios carnudos da baixinha soltando a cintura de Selena.

"Qual é a sua, Selena?! Você de repente resolveu descontar todos os seus problemas em mim? Tudo o que você fez o desde que pisei em casa foi gritar comigo e me desprezar! Estou fazendo isso tudo por você e você sabe disso. Quero que você fique em paz, pra que possamos ficar em paz! Eu estou indo atrás de Miley para conseguir mais coordenadas, você sabe disso."

"Para de falar dessa garota, pelo amor de Deus. Vai logo atrás dela já que eu sou tão grossa e insuportável. Ela deve ser a melhor companhia que você tem."

A risada transbordava escárnio. "Você é inacreditável. Realmente acha que eu estou saindo com Cyrus? Tipo um encontro?" Balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto Selena apenas lhe observava tediosamente. "Você está com a cabeça quente, vamos logo para casa de seus tios."

"Claro, quando mais rápido você se livrar de mim, mais rápido você corre pros braços daquelazinha, não é verdade? Eu podia apostar que essas suas saídas rotineiras tinham um fundamento, você não me engana."

"SELENA PARA COM ISSO, EU NÃO ESTOU TE TRAINDO!" Bateu o pé no chão com o argumento ao perceber o tom de voz se elevar assustando Selena. "Eu só estou indo atrás de infomações. É importante controlar as coisas agora e ela pode me ajudar com informações relevantes. Eu volto hoje a noite ainda, vou direto pra casa dos seus tios, já falei com Mandy. Eu te ligo assim que estiver terminado com ela, ok?" Aproximou-se novamente da latina lhe segurando as mãos e depositou um beijo no dorso de ambas.

"Vá pro inferno! Você e essa garota insuportável. Me deixa sozinha!" Soltou-se brutamente dos braços da baixinha e bateu a porta. Parou na sala pegando a bolsa e Baylor pela coleira que apenas seguiu Selena.

Demi correu pelo corredor ao ouvir a porta de folha dupla bater com força apenas a tempo de ouvir o ronco do motor do Chrysler 300c. "SELENA, PARE COM ISSO! VOLTE AQUI!". O vidro foi fechado ao ouvir o latido de Baylor inquieto no banco de trás do carro e a Gomez saiu cantando pneu. Dia difícil, extremamente difícil. Agora, Demi tinha dois problemas: Achar uma garota, e reconquistar outra. Sabia Selena ser uma garota extremamente cabeça dura e complicada e talvez por causa disso tenha se apaixonado por ela… Só não esperava por um ciúmes possessivo com as antigas companheiras de trabalho. Bom, pelo menos ela só sabe do presente, não do passado por completo.

Dia errado, pessoa errada, situação complicada. Suspirou pegando o celular do bolso discando o número conhecido.

_"Pois não?!"_

"Miley? Já está no lugar que combinamos?"

_"Sim, tenho coisas interessantes pra você, capitã."_

"Te encontro em 10 minutos."


End file.
